


Mythra's Double Date Disaster

by tbat



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, are you ready for mythra the perpetual tsundere, lord help me I'm back on my bullshit, oh this is post-game by the way otherwise it'd be hard for them to do this, tough luck it's what you're getting me laddo now STRAP IN, unless pyra and mythra agreed on like a dating timeshare program but that's gotta be a real headache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbat/pseuds/tbat
Summary: Pyra, Rex, Mythra and Nia go on a picnic together. Faced with not just her sister and Driver engaging in excessive PDA, but the terror of flirting catgirls, how will Mythra survive? Poorly.





	Mythra's Double Date Disaster

"She's not here yet. Why isn't she here yet?"

Pyra placed a sandwich that was barely holding itself together under the weight of the Pan-Fried Tartari stuffed between the bread into a basket, then looked over at her sister with a concerned expression. Mythra was leaning on the kitchen wall, her foot tapping against it at a steady, anxious rhythm. The past thirty minutes of Pyra's life had enjoyed a minimalist acoustic soundtrack thanks to Mythra's constant foot-taps, and she'd grown to sort of enjoy it. At some point she'd started bobbing along to the rhythm as she worked, and she wasn't sure what she'd do when Mythra finally settled down and gave her ankle a rest.

She could tell Mythra was getting nervous about today, and she wanted her sister to maybe consider the nice day out to be a nice day out, rather than a grave trial she had to overcome. She supposed Mythra probably couldn't help it. It was, after all, the first date she'd be going on with Nia. The fact that she'd have Pyra and Rex along as  _spectators_ to the whole sorry affair was likely not helping matters.

Pyra had insisted that everyone going on a picnic together would be fun, cheerfully omitting that "picnic" was code for "double-date." Mythra's mind had been menaced by constant visions of Pyra and Rex cheering her on and shouting "just kiss her already!" like they were a particularly rowdy audience at a romantic play. Then the looming threat of Nia grinning at her and saying "better give 'em what they want, eh?" before leaning in for a Very Public Kiss had emerged, and she'd never quite recovered from it.

And so, on the prophecized day, Mythra had been reduced to a fidgeting mess, deathly afraid of feline romance, yet eager for its arrival.

"We're not leaving for another fifteen minutes, Mythra. Nia has plenty of time to get here," Pyra said reassuringly.

"I-I know that! But...but she should be here  _early!_ " Mythra said, folding her arms and getting some much-needed practice in on her huffing. A full day in Nia's presence required a thorough warm-up regime for all pouts, huffs, sulks and embarassed stutters. Anything less than the full routine would leave her emotionally incapable.

"...Why?"

"S-so we can...check she's alright with the food?" Mythra said, clumsily tumbling towards the nearest excuse and hoping it panned out. Pyra hummed for a moment, putting far more thought into Mythra's reasoning than Mythra herself had bothered with.

"I went through everything with her when we planned this, though. She should know what we're eating."

"Well, maybe she changed her mind..." Mythra mumbled, half-heartedly clinging to her excuse in the same manner someone would begrudgingly wear a moth-eaten, shabby lifejacket. It wasn't going to do a  _great_ job, but it'd at least  _try_ and save you.

Pyra smiled sympathetically, which Mythra took as a grave insult to her dignity.

"Mythra, you can just say it's because you want to see her, you know. I'd feel the same way if it was Rex," she said, her smile widening slightly at the mention of her Driver. Mythra groaned quietly at her excessive smittenness levels. She was having enough trouble with her own feelings without Pyra spilling hers all over the floor.

**"** I-It's not that," Mythra said limply. It was pretty obvious that Pyra was not buying this, and was in fact reporting her to trading standards for how shoddy her excuses were. Still, she wasn't about to  _admit_ anything. Admittance was for cowards, and people who liked  _dealing_ with their emotions, rather than squashing them into a little ball and stuffing them behind as much mental furniture as possible.

Pyra gave her that incredibly infuriating look, where her smile was extremely pleasant and devoid of all malice, whilst also clearly announcing that she  _knew what you were hiding_ but didn't want to pressure you into coming clean. Mythra tossed a squint her way in a futile attempt to deflect the smile.

"She'll be here soon, Mythra. Don't worry about it," Pyra said sweetly.

"I-I'm not worried about it!" Mythra hissed, trying to protect herself from Pyra's sweetness with a barrier of pure sourness.

"If you say so," Pyra replied, ratcheting up the I Know level of her smile. "I'm gonna go see if Rex is ready. I'll be back in a minute, alright?"

After placing one more sandwich into the basket, cupping the bottom of it to make sure the overwhelming contents didn't plop out onto the floor, Pyra walked past Mythra and headed towards the door. Just as she was leaving, she turned and flashed her one more unhelpfully kind smile.

"Just relax, okay?" she said.

"I  _am_ relaxed."

Pyra held back a giggle before she left Mythra to stew in her own denial.

"I'm  _totally_ relaxed," she muttered. The fact that she couldn't stop her foot from twitching, or that her teeth had been steadily grinding themselves into a fine mist, or, indeed, that her eyes hadn't left the clock for about an hour, none of that counted.

She was  _completely_ relaxed, she told herself, as she pushed herself off of the wall, dragged a chair over to a window, and crashed down onto it, eyes fixed firmly on the road just outside Corrine's house. Her brow furrowed as she enjoyed a very relaxed staring session. Nothing weird about it. Just taking in the scenery. Admiring the tranquil beauty of Fonsett. No wonder Rex liked this place so much, it really was a lovely little village that Mythra could not help but note had no Gormotti in banana-yellow jumpsuits strolling through them right now, which really just brought the whole experience down for her.

Not that she was on edge or  _waiting_ for Nia, nope, never, stupid idea. It absolutely did not matter to her if Nia didn't show up. Totally fine. Whatever. She could handle being a third wheel for Pyra and Rex, she could steal all the crab sticks while they were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and they'd probably never notice. Nia'd just get in the way. She didn't care if Nia came  _at all,_ she reassured herself as she saw a bobbing mass of silver hair with two pointy ears coming into view and then immediately sprang out of the chair to rush to the front door.

Mythra was very relaxed, actually, and she intended to prove it. Using the precious few seconds until Nia came through the door wisely, Mythra leapt onto the sofa and contorted her body into an exagerrated parody of a comfortable sprawl. Her legs were dangling off the end at a somewhat painful angle, and she'd flopped so hard that half her hair had managed to flick upwards and rest on her face like she was trying to use it as a very cheap blindfold, but she had established an aura of Extreme Relaxation. She was so laidback about this whole picnic thing that she was just chilling out on the sofa, trying not to accidentally chew her own hair. If Nia came in, she'd hardly even notice her. She'd be too busy being very, very non-chalant.

Nia came through the door, calling out a general "hey" to anyone who might be listening as she entered. At the sound of her voice, Mythra's resolve crumbled instantly as she rolled off the sofa and attempted a graceful hop to her feet. This mostly succeeded, provided you ignored the part where Mythra had to slam a hand onto a nearby table to balance herself.

Having risen to her feet in a very calm and collected manner, Mythra topped things off by folding her arms and tilting her head slightly, as though she wasn't really sure why Nia had shown up at all, and could take or leave her presence, frankly.

"Hey there," Nia said with a brief wave.

"Hey," Mythra replied in a cool, laidback voice that was only wobbling a  _little_ bit.

"Y'know, I didn't expect to see you in here," Nia said, a grin already springing into action, "You looked like you were havin' a great time starin' out the window. Waitin' for me, were ya?"

Mythra opened her mouth to snap out a response, but forced it closed, taking a single, deep breath. Having found what constituted her inner peace, she tried again.

"N-no! I was just...enjoying the view!"

Under normal circumstances, she'd have ended up adding at least one additional stutter to that "no," so Mythra considered her breathing exercises a resounding success.

"Right, right, whatever you say," Nia said dismissively. "Where're the lovebirds, anyway? Upstairs?"

"They're getting ready, I guess. We're leaving pretty soon," Mythra said with a nod. She paused in thought. "You really gonna call them lovebirds, though? I mean, aren't we kinda..." she trailed off, her face reddening. Danger lay at the end of that sentence, and Mythra had decided she was fine stalling at the mid-point forever.

Nia snorted, basking in her first Mythra Blush of the day.

"Us, lovebirds? Nah. Nothin' like it."

"Oh," Mythra muttered, shoulders sagging slightly in disappointment. On some level she knew she'd have started spluttering out an extra helping of denial if Nia had even considered comparing them to any exotic, romantically-inclined avains, but the flat-out dismissal still stung a bit.

"Cats hate birds, y'see," Nia continued, lifting a hand up to her ears and flicking them in demonstration.

"Oh," Mythra repeated in a somewhat more neutral tone.

"Although..." Nia said smarmily, "I guess  _you_ can still be a lovebird."

"Huh? Why me?"

Nia smirked. Mythra did not appreciate that Nia was smirking. It was a harbinger of frustration.

"Cats love playin' with their food," she said, making sure to grin wide enough to expose her fangs. A bizarre, strangled noise forced its way out of Mythra's mouth, a mixture of emotions trying to cram their way into a single, fairly compact sound. It was, charitably, a groan. A groan that really wanted to be a flustered stutter, a grunt of annoyance and a more generalized moan of despair at Nia's awful cat-themed humour, but couldn't committ to just one of its aspirations.

She tried again. The sound was exactly as tonally confused, but had wandered more towards the "squeak" end of the spectrum. She didn't really want to squeak. Cats ate things that squeaked.

Nia leaned in closer to Mythra and gave her cheek a single, soft prod with her finger.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm just teasin' ya. Lighten up."

Mythra chose to do the exact opposite of this and darkened her expression. Nia let out a short laugh.

"Ooh, scary face. I missed windin' you up, y'know. You're way too much fun." She stopped, her expression softening. She figured Mythra had probably had enough for now. "I missed you, too, of course. In general, I mean." Another brief silence.

"You missed me, too, right?" she asked, a light blush on her face chiming in to let Mythra know Nia was actually having a hard time with this question.

Mythra felt her grimace trying to twitch into a smile. She firmly reminded it that she was Angry At Nia Rght Now, and would not go against her principles of being really petty about things.

In trying times, principles are often a hard thing to adhere to. Nia giving her a pleading look and a gentle, actually-devoid-of-mockery smile, was a test of her will that Mythra did not feel confident in triumphing over. She had to admit, Nia had moments where she was  _disgustingly_ cute.

Nonetheless, you go down in a blaze of glory. You never surrender. Unless Nia starts being any cuter. Mythra tucked that caveat away for later. For now, though, feigned indifference.

"I guess so," she said with a bold attempt at an emotionless tone. Nia let out a short laugh at Mythra's award-losing performance.

"Sure, sure. Could take me or leave me, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Day's not any worse with me in it, but you're not over the moon either."

"That's right."

Nia's lips made the subtle shift from affectionate smile to Maximum Smirk.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna head upstairs, maybe hang out with some people who'll  _appreciate_ my company."

"Have fun with that."

"I will. Maybe  _they'll_ care that I've come all this way- just for them, I might add."

Nia turned away from Mythra and walked towards the stairs, her feet dragging across the floor at an agonizing pace. Mythra glanced behind Nia's shoes, just to make sure Gormotti weren't secretly part snail and that she wasn't leaving a small slime-trail behind her. Once she'd made sure she wasn't going to need to follow Nia around with a mop and bucket, Mythra set to work on grinding her teeth.

Okay, she was willing to admit she'd started this one.  _She's_ the one pretending like she doesn't care. Nia's just leaning into it. Still, does she  _really_ need to do this? Make her look like some huge asshole for it? Now she's gotta drop the whole thing and  _show_ she cares and it'll be embarassing and she'll have to back down from her whole routine pretty much immediately, which just looks stupid.

She sighed in defeat. Looking stupid in front of Nia was pretty much her default state of being when they were together anyway. No sense trying to upset the status quo.

Mythra quickly caught up to Nia and threw her arms around her, dragging the rather unfazed Gormotti back towards her. With Nia ensnared in the Apology Hug, Mythra tilted her head downwards, resting it against the nape of her neck.

"Fine. I missed you," she said begrudgingly, although she ended up letting a little too much fondness sneak into her voice for her liking.

"I know, I know. Just wanted you to admit it, is all," Nia replied.

"Well, I'm admitting it. I missed you. Happy?"

"Very."

"Good."

Silence fell. Mythra didn't really have a plan for what happened beyond this point, so she just kept clinging on to Nia and hoped she'd come up with a suggestion. The slight wriggling from her captive catgirl suggested she'd done just that.

"You wanna let me go now? I should probably go talk to 'em anyway, and I dunno if I'm gettin' up all those stairs with you hanging onto me."

Mythra snorted.

"What, you don't like it?"

"Oh, I  _like it_ , I just don't like our chances of climbin' the stairs like this."

"Whatever. We just have to move in sync. Totally easy-"

Nia lifted a leg up and lurched forward, causing Mythra to fall onto her back with a yelp. Nia grunted at the sudden weight, bending over and trying not to topple onto the floor. The burden of the Aegis was heavy indeed. Especially when she'd just flopped directly onto you.

"See what I mean?" she said, heaving Mythra back into a standing position.

"That doesn't count! You didn't even warn me!"

"Alright, alright. On the count of three, okay?"

It took a certain amount of explanation to Pyra and Rex- and a lot of glaring at Rex every time he started laughing- to justify why their journey up the stairs had taken five minutes, approximately three of which were filled with crashes and loud swearing in Gormotti accents. And why Mythra's legs were covered in bruises. Which Nia had refused to heal.

At least they'd worked up a pretty good appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I invite any constructive criticism on my shipping trash. This is probably gonna be three chapters long, and I'm probably going to have to resist the urge to put the cursed Mythra/Nia ship in a box and derail this into pure Pyrex BUT WE SHALL SEE WON'T WE.


End file.
